Valentine's Day
by BrandNewDay
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at the Lightman Group, and Gillian is surprised to find a vase of roses waiting for her. Cal/Gillian


Gillian Foster entered the Lightman Group to find that it had been decorated. A red banner with the words 'Happy Valentine's Day' written in white across it was hanging above the reception desk, while hearts in every shade of pink, red, and even purple were clinging to the walls around her. She slowly walked up to Heidi while continuing to glance around the room in surprise. There weren't any decorations hanging upon the walls when she left yesterday, and she wondered who spent all night, or morning, to get it all put up.

"Hey, Heidi," Gillian said as Heidi looked up from her computer with a smile. "What's up with all the decorations?"

"Oh, do you like them?" Heidi asked, taking another look around. Gillian could tell Heidi knew something about the decorations, more than she was letting on.

"Yeah, they're great," Gillian replied, wondering if Heidi would mention anything more about them. The office did need a bit more color, after all. "I wonder who did them."

"Hmm, that's a good question," Heidi responded, trying to conceal a smile. Though she still suspected that Heidi knew the answer to that question, Gillian decided to get back to her office. Even though it _was _Valentine's Day, they did have work to finish. Gillian continued along the hallway to her office. She entered the room to find another surprise waiting on her desk. A vase of pink flowers, roses to be exact, were positioned in the middle of the desk. Gillian quickly put her purse down to take a closer look at them. She hadn't expected anything for this Valentine's Day; she had been single ever since her divorce a few months ago.

Gillian came across a small card dangling from the vase, and immediately opened it, just to find 'Happy Valentine's Day, love' scrawled inside it. The note didn't include a name, yet Gillian had an idea of who might've sent the roses.

..

"Hey," Gillian said as she entered the office next to hers. As she expected, Cal Lightman was seated at his desk, reading a case report. Cal quickly returned the paper to the pile in front of him as he saw Gillian entering the room. "The decorations are wonderful, don't you think?"

"Eh, they're a bit too pink for me," Cal said jokingly as Gillian took a seat across from him.

"I found a vase full of flowers on my desk this morning," Gillian stated, getting right to the point.

"Really?" Cal asked casually, not bothering to conceal his smile. "Who were they from?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," she replied.

"Have any suspects yet?" Cal questioned, trying to make Gillian's mission sound more like a case than anything else.

"I have one in mind," Gillian said, playing along.

"Thought of Loker yet?" Cal read the look of shock flash across Gillian's face as soon as he suggested Loker.

"Please," Gillian remarked, still smiling. "Why would he send me something like that?"

"You never know, maybe it's an apology gift. Roses are great for that, aren't they?" Gillian noticed Cal's grin as she recalled the first part of their conversation. She hadn't mentioned roses, and Cal knew it.

"Uh huh," Gillian said, amused now. "Or maybe I have a secret admirer? Roses are good for that too, aren't they?"

"Maybe," Cal responded, continuing their little game as he pretended to be thinking. "I wonder who that secret-admirer would be. I ought to meet him sometime." Getting up from his chair, Cal walked over towards the door to leave the room. "Happy Valentine's Day, love," he called over his shoulder as he left his office. Shaking her head in amusement, Gillian made her way back to her own office. With another glance at the roses, she smiled to herself. Maybe being divorced wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wrote most of it before Season Two even started, so it doesn't really take place before/after any episode in particular(although it did say somewhere in this fic that it was a few months after her divorce from Alec). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!

And in case you're wondering, I'm thinking that Cal allowed/suggested Heidi or someone to decorate the office. I highly doubt that he himself would go around decorating his building with hearts, but... I'll leave that up to your imagination. (:


End file.
